


though we've never given it a name

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Basrar's Ice Cream Shop as the Only Place That Matters, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, but not in a terrible way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: “Are we on a date right now?”Across from Riz, Gorgug stopped slurping his milkshake, cheeks darkening. Around them, the bustle and gentle chatter of Basrar’s ice cream shop went on, uncaring of any revelations that might be happening.-thistlegak getting together for the d20 fic exchange!
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dimension 20 Fic Exchange 2020





	though we've never given it a name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/gifts).



> title from sophie by the altogether
> 
> hello nonbinarywithaknife littleboxes, here's ur thistlegak request. i've never written gorgug or riz before, so i hope they aren't too ooc. hope you enjoy!

“Are we on a date right now?”

Across from Riz, Gorgug stopped slurping his milkshake, cheeks darkening. Around them, the bustle and gentle chatter of Basrar’s ice cream shop went on, uncaring of any revelations that might be happening.

“Well, yeah,” the half-orc said, as if it was something he should have already known. Riz stammered for a second.

“What? I — You — What do you mean, ‘well, yeah?!’” He asked indignantly. 

Gorgug blinked. “I mean, haven’t we been going on dates for a while now?”

Riz’s mind went immediately to the pinboard in his office full of clues and locations and dates (or, well, not  _ date _ dates — or maybe they were?) all tracking his and Gorgug’s interactions: hanging out after bloodrush practice, late nights at his office, sitting next to each other at lunch, many prior hang-outs at Basrar’s. His face darkened with a barely visible blush. “Those weren’t dates, we were just… hanging out! Like bros!”

Gorgug stared at him. “We’ve held hands multiple times.”

“Bros can hold hands too! That doesn’t mean it’s a date!” he protested.

“I carry you around all the time.” 

Riz thought that carrying was a generous term for “climbing all over your friend like he’s a jungle gym,” but he couldn’t deny it. “You’re tall, I’m short. It provides a better vantage point for investigations,” he insisted.

“I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve given you my jacket,” Gorgug said. The jacket in question was currently draped over the back of his chair, Riz having given it back earlier that day after accidentally taking it home with him. (Or maybe not so accidental. It really was a very good jacket, and that’s all that there is to it.)

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Riz retorted.

“Isn’t wearing your boyfriend’s varsity jacket, like, a classic dating thing?” Gorgug pointed out. 

“It was cold out!” The detective exclaimed. He ignored the little butterflies that set flight in his stomach when Gorgug said the word “boyfriend” in a conversation about him. “Look, I don’t see how any of those things make any of those ‘dates’ dates!” He sat back and crossed his arms. “And your jacket is more of a blanket on me, anyway.”

Gorgug smiled fondly. “Yeah, it’s really cute.” His face turned panicked. “I mean — if you don’t wanna — obviously you don’t like the idea of dating me. So… sorry about the miscommunication. I’ll just…” He made to get up from his chair.

“Wait!” Gorgug turned around to see Riz, hand reaching out, standing on his chair. “I don’t hate the idea of dating you.” He swallowed. “I, um… I really like it, actually.”

“Oh.” Eyes wide, Gorgug sat back down. “So then why are you protesting it so much?”

Riz looked lost. “Because… I guess because I didn’t think you would ever like me back.” He twisted his fingers together, avoiding Gorgug’s eyes. “I have a secret pin board dedicated to figuring out if you liked me,” Riz admitted. “Which I guess is a little too on-brand for me.” He sighed. “I don’t know, I just… why would you like any of this?” He gestured to himself.

“I mean, why wouldn’t I?” Gorgug responded. “Riz, just the fact that you had a whole pin board just dedicated to me is…”

“Weird? Creepy? Obsessive?” he suggested dryly.

“Endearing,” Gorgug said firmly. “It shows your dedication. And maybe it’s a little weird, but I know that’s just what you do.”

Riz gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” Gorgug smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I really wanted them to be dates,” Riz said suddenly. “I was just… nervous. And we never talked about it.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Gorgug said. “I guess I got the right vibes off of you and I thought you were getting the right vibes off of me and you did enough of the right stuff to make me think we were on the same page.”

“Yeah,” Riz agreed. “Well, I did get the right vibes off of you, I just spent way too much time overanalyzing them.”

Gorgug laughed. “Yeah, I guess you did.” He placed a hand palm up in the middle of the table, a shy look on his face. “So, um… do you wanna date me for real?”

Riz grinned and took his hand. “I would love to.” They stayed there for a second, grinning at each other like fools, before going back to finishing their ice cream, not letting go of each other’s hands.

When it came time to go, they left Basrar’s and piled into the Hangvan, fingers laced together above the gearshift. The drive to Strongtower Luxury Apartments was filled with quiet conversation and longing looks, no longer hidden. As they pulled up outside of the entrance to the building, Gorgug said, “Well, here we are.”

“Yeah.” They looked at each other. Riz’s eyes flicked down to Gorgug’s lips. He looked back up to see his new boyfriend doing the same thing. He swallowed to clear his suddenly dry throat. “Wanna give me a kiss goodbye?”

Gorgug’s eyes met his and he nodded eagerly before swooping down at capturing Riz’s lips with his. Technically, it wasn’t either of their first kiss — Kristen had taken care of that for the whole group — but it was still the first one that counted. Riz could taste the sugary remnants of vanilla ice cream on Gorgug, and he was sure that Gorgug could taste some lingering pistachio on him. Their height difference was obvious here, Gorgug leaning down and Riz leaning up, and they broke the kiss before their necks started to hurt. 

Riz smiled at him, breathless, heart beating fast. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Gorgug returned his grin. “I’ll pick you up at eight.” 

“Perfect.” They lingered there for a moment, neither of them wanting to end the moment. Riz darted in for one last peck and then opened the car door and hopped out. He waved goodbye to Gorgug on the curb as the Hangvan drove away, giddy with happiness. He liked him back! He had a boyfriend! He kissed him! Twice! Riz knew he wouldn’t need any coffee to stay up that night. He was already unable to think about anything but tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you like!
> 
> i usually promo my tumblr here but i think this is anonymous. so just follow tumblr.gov


End file.
